Sa première proie
by SarahLynnA
Summary: On parle toujours de Rémus mais celui-ci fût loin d'être la première victime de Greyback, venez découvrir le destin de cette jeune fille peu chanceuse. OS


**Bonsoir, en attendant dimanche et le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire principale je vous présente un OS mettant en lumière un personnage assez peu utilisé Fenrir Greyback.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop dénaturé.**

* * *

><p>Depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avant même sa transformation Greyback avait toujours su qu'il était fais pour être un chasseur. Déjà alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années il aimait à torturer pendant de longues heures les petits animaux qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans le parc où sa mère l'emmener.<p>

Ainsi quand à 16 ans il fût transformé par un loup garou du nom werolf il n'accueillit pas sa nouvelle condition comme une malédiction mais au contraire comme une chance il avait gardé son charisme qui lui permettait de mettre en confiance ses proies tout en y ajoutant une force surhumaine.

Sa première idée fût de choisir une victime au hasard mais après réflexion il voulait que cette première fois soit spéciale et en garder un souvenir impérissable.

Après quelques jours il décida de se rendre au Canada personne ne le connaissait là-bas et il avait toujours voulu visiter ce pays. Il transplana rapidement et se posta en observation devant la plus grande université Canadienne comme s'il s'agissait d'un supermarché.

Enfin au bout de plusieurs jours d'attente pendant lesquels il lui avait fallu tout son self contrôle pour se retenir il LA repéra. Elle était magnifique les cheveux châtains associé à de grands yeux vert vraiment tout à fait à son goût elle avait l'air des plus innocentes ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Maintenant que sa victime était choisie Fenrir se décida à entrer dans l'université passant inaperçu au milieu des centaines d'élèves qui déambulaient ici et là.

Il se rendit donc au secrétariat et grâce à quelques regards langoureux et petit clins d'œil complices il obtint les renseignements qu'il voulait, sa future victime s'appelait donc Elsie Wilbon et était en seconde année de psychologie.

Sa décision était prise il agirait le soir même il avait attendit bien trop longtemps déjà, il avait envie de prendre son temps pour tuer la si jolie Elsie et la frustration n'aidait pas au contrôle de soi.

A cet instant l'horloge sonna dix heures et le loup-garou décida de profiter de la journée pour observer à loisir la jeune fille et ses habitudes c'était toujours plus intéressant de torturer les gens après les avoir vu vivre normalement.

Dans ses moments là il se sentait tout puissant et le fait de pouvoir maintenant faire la même chose avec des êtres humains lui donnait l'impression d'être un dieu tout puissant.

Toute la journée il assista au cours de Elsie et échangea même quelques mots avec elle l'idée que la jeune fille discutait sans le savoir avec son bourreau l'amusa énormément c'en était presque trop facile se dit-il.

Finalement la sonnerie de l'université signala la fin de la journée et il suivit la canadienne à distance se rapprochant peu à peu afin de rendre la situation encore plus inquiétante pour elle. Fenrir n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle mais la nuit hivernal l'empêcha de distinguer plus qu'une sombre silhouette.

Grâce à nouvelle capacité auditive Greyback entendait le cœur de Elsie s'agitait de soubresaut elle avait vraiment peur et accéléra la cadence croyant encore pouvoir échapper à son mystérieux poursuiveur.

Encore quelques pas et l'homme attrapa la jeune fille la plaquant contre le mur sous ses hurlements aigus. Il l'observa de longues minutes découvrant ses dents dans un sourire sadique, il s'approcha de son cou et l'huma son odeur était délicieuse ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Il se félicita d'avoir vraiment bien choisi mais se promit la prochaine de prendre quelqu'un de plus silencieux ses cris commençant à l'agacer il planta sa mâchoire dans l'épaule de sa proie arrachant au passage un grand bout de chair des plus savoureux.

Ce jour de novembre Elsie Wilbon passa de vie à trépas.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review plz ?<strong>


End file.
